1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pharmaceutical composition for treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease, and increasing the immune function.
Specifically, this invention provides a new composition of four major active ingredients: Ginsenoside, Ophiopogonin, Sesquicarene and Chamigrene.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ginseng roots have long been used in Asia to prepare drugs and medicines. Many methods of extracting the active ingredients of ginseng roots have been used over the years including stewing, or extraction with solvents such as ethanol.